A New Friend
by Slyfer goddess
Summary: Okay. In this story Yugi literally bumps into a girl who is very different and anything bur ordinary. And it all spins out of control after that. Rated T just to be safe.


A New Friend

Chapter 1 My First Deck

"Awesome I finally made my first deck!" I said as I was running out of my parents house. Almost running into the king of games himself, Yugi Moto! "Sorry I didn't see you there. What's your name?" He asked. I was so in shock that I was in the presence of Yugi. I forgot my name, so I thought of my name so fast I couldn't say it. Then, I blurted it out. "My name is Cynthia." I said in panic. "Cynthia it's been nice meeting you but I'm late for a dual." Yugi said. Without thinking I asked if I could join him. "Sure!" He said, "But we'll have to hurry." "Ok!".

Chapter 2 My First Dual

I couldn't believe it, I'm witnessing a dual between Yugi and Seto Kaiba! I couldn't believe my eyes I saw Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and even Mai! Tea walked up to me and asked me my name. "My name is Cynthia." "Oh cool name" She said! "Your Tea! Right!" "Yeah, you know me?" "Of course I do! Who doesn't know you!" I said "Do you want to meet the others?" She asked. "Of course I do!". Tea introdeuced me to the others. "Cynthia do you want to dual me?" Tea asked. I gladly excepted her invitation to dual!

Chapter 3 I Dual Tea!

"Lets dual!" We both shouted. "You go first Cynthia!" "Uh. Ok! Thank you!" "I draw! And now I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! With 1700 attack and 1000 defense and play one card face down." "Your turn!" I said "Ok I draw and play Happy lover with 800 attack and 500 defense!" "My draw, and I play Koumori dragon with 1500 attack and 1200 defense and now I attack your Happy lover with Koumori dragon, your Happy lover is destroyed. And now I attack you directly with Neo the Magic Swordsman! Your life points are now down to 5600! I end my turn."

Chapter 4 I Beet Tea?

"Nice turn! But now it's my turn!" Tea said. "I draw! And I play one card face down. And I end my turn." "My draw! And I play the field spell card Fusion Gate! This card allows me to summon fusion monsters without Polymerization. And I fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Tea said in aw and in fear. "I attack your face down card with Koumori dragon. Your Skelengel is destroyed! I attack you directly with Neo the Magic Swordsman! Your life points are now 3900! And I attack you one more time with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4500 attack points!" "Wow your a great dualist Cynthia!" "You really think so Tea!" "Yeah! Totally!" "What, that girl has Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto Kaiba said in shock losing the dual against Yugi.

Chapter 5 I Meet Seto Kaiba

I had completely for got that Seto and Yugi were dueling. "You, were did you get those cards?" The soft but scratchy voice startled me. The voice startled me so much that I let out a small scream. I turned around to find that Seto was right behind me! "Uh. They were passed down to me from my grandmother" I said with a hint of fear in my voice. "Your grandmother. What would you sell them for?" he asked. But I got the feeling that I didn't have a choice. "Sorry but there not for sale." "I'll give you any card or cards or any amount of money!" he said trying to convince me to sell my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and my Blue Eyes White Dragons. "No! My Blue Eyes Dragons are not for sale of any kind!" I yelled. I couldn't believe I yelled at Seto Kaiba!

Chapter 6 The Adventure Begins

As Seto and Mokuba were walking away into the city. Yugi and the others were in shock of me resisting Seto's offers. "What why are you all looking at me like that?" I could here a voice but no one was talking. "Who's there?" I asked. But every one just looked at me with confusion. "Didn't you here that voice!" "Uh. No, non of us were talking." Tea said "But I heard Yugi talking to some one!" "Do you think she can hear us?" Yami Yugi said to Yugi "No there's no way she could hear us." Yugi said to Yami Yugi "Uh. I can hear the both of you." I said to Yugi every one just kept looking at me. I took out a dragon necklace "That looks like Slyfer The Sky Dragon!" Yugi said taking out the Egyptian God Card "I have a Yami too her name is Yami Cynthia." Tea and the others looked at me with disbelief.

Chapter 7 The Truth is Reviled

"Sorry, I know you have a Yami too Yugi." I said. Yugi looking at me as if I had a third arm. "He's in the Millennium Puzzle isn't he. My Yami is in my dragon pendant necklace." I noticed Tea staring off into the distance and blushing "Wats up Tea!" she jumped "Nothing!" She said with fear in her voice "You like him don't you?" "No! I do not like Yugi!" "Oh so you like them both." "Both?" "Yeah Seto and Yami Yugi." "I do not!" "Oh you don't like them. You love them." "I do not love them!"

Chapter 8 On The Road

"Love who?" Tristan and Joey said teasingly. "I don't love anyone!" She shouted at them. Tristan and Joey were making kissing faces making fun of Tea. "C'mon you guys stop it!" Yugi said. "Hay Cynthia do you want to come with us?" "Sure if you guys don't mind." "No, not at all!" everyone said happily. "Let's all meet at my house!" Yugi said "Ok!" we all said. The next morning I was the first person at Yugi's house. There was no one els there. We talked for a wile then Tea and the others showed up. "So where to?" I asked "We'r going to Dualist Island!" Yugi said. "Oh! Perfect I just got an indentation to go there!" everybody just looked at me as if I lied about something serious. "What I got invited didn't you guys get invited too?" "No."said Tristan, Joey, and Tea. "But I gave Joey one of my stars so he can enter!" Yugi said. The trip there was long but at least I had friends to keep me company. "Cynthia wats wrong?" "Oh, hi Tea. Nothing, it's just that you guys are my first and only friends. We are friends, right?" "Yeah of course we are!" That made me feel better about my self.

Chapter 9 Dualist Island

"Do you guys think I'll make it to the finals?" "You just have to try!" "Thanks Yugi, your a good friend." as we took our first steps onto Dualist Island we were stopped by the oddest kids "Where do you think your going?" Weevil Underwood said with his squeaky but deep voice. "Yeah, you guys can't move on unless you beat us at a dual!" said Rex Raptor with his deep and scratchy voice. "Ok we'll dual you!" Yugi said "Cynthia will you join me in this dual?" "Uh, sure! I dual with you!" "Let's dual!" we shouted. "I draw! And I play the field spell Fusion Gate! I now play the spell card Graceful Charity. And I fusion summon Blue Eyes Ulitmate Dragon!" "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" said Weevil and Rex said in fear. "And now I attack Weevil directly! Your life points are now 3500! And now I use the spell card De-Fusion! And I special summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragons and attack Weevil two more times with my dragons!" "I lost! And I didn't even get a turn!" Weevil screamed in terror. "I now use the spell card Re-Fusion and bring back my Ultimate Dragon! And attack Rex directly! Your life points are now 3500 too." "Oh, no! She couldn't, she wouldnt!" "And now I use another De-Fusion card! And finish Rex off with two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons!" "She's amazing! Isn't she Yugi!" "Yeah she is Yami Yugi!"

Chapter 10 Yugi and Yami Yugi

"Her eyes are as blue as sapphires in the night sky! Yami Yugi." "Yeah! And she's as beautiful as the sun, Yugi." "Yeah!" Yugi and Yami Yugi said. Yami Yugi panicked forcing Yigi out as I walked over to apologize for not letting them have a turn "Wow! You were great Cynthia!" "Suck up!" Yami Yugi said making fun of Yugi "Shut up! Like you wouldn't do the same thing!""Hi, what are you two arguing about?" "Nothing!" they both said in shock forgetting I could hear them. "Pretty impressive. You sure do have some talent." Mai said. "Thank you!" said Yugi. "Not you! Her, the one that beet those two in one turn!" "Thank you. Your Mai aren't you!" "Yes I am. We should dual sometime. In the mean time good bye." I dueled some dualists and dueled Yami Yugi a few times he won some I won the others. "That's six to four!" "I can't believe we lost...again!" Yami Yugi And Yugi said. Giving me another star. "Well that's ten." "We only need one more star to go to the finals with you Cynthia." "Well I see you there tomorrow."

Chapter 11 The Finals

I cheered Yami Yugi on. And he won the dual. "Well we'll see you at the finals tomorrow Cynthia!" "Ok! See you guys there!" "Did you guys see Cynthia's hair?" Tea asked. "Yeah! We did!" said Yami Yugi and Yugi "Are you all right?" Tea asked. "Of course I am!" "Sure." Tea said concerned. "Did you just see that?" Tea asked "No see what." Said Yugi "I could have swore I saw Blue Eyes White Dragon Fly away from where Cynthia was!" "Let's go check it out Tea!" "Ok!". Tea and Yugi raced over to see if I was ok. But they just found a burnt area and some ancient symbols written in flames on the ground. "What happened here?" "I don't knowTea!" "Yugi look Cynthia's foot prints. They look like they lead to the symbols on the ground." "Tea look over here they look like dragon foot prints." "Not just any dragon Yugi...Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Chapter 12 Pegasus's castle

"Cynthia what happened to you last night?" "Oh, nothing Yugi. I just found a nice cave to spend the night in." "Cave?" Tea and Yugi said confused. "Where would this cave be?" "Pretty high up in the mountains." "Mountains?" "What about those symbols burned in the ground where you were Cynthia?" "What symbols?" "And what about the foot prints?" "Oh, look the doors are opening." "Was it just me or did she avoid that last question?" "Yeah Tea she kinda did avoid that question." I saw Tea walking in a different direction in Pegasus's castle. I followed Tea and found her following Seto! But Seto noticed Tea following him. "Tea why are you following me?" Seto asked. Then Tea out of no where kissed Seto! He stayed motionless for a while. "I'm sorry!" Tea said blushing "No don't be sorry." Seto said as he

leaned in to kiss Tea. I walked away letting them have there

moment.

Chapter 13 I Almost Kissed Yugi

As I was walking away from where Tea and Seto were kissing I thought about how well it worked for Tea. Maybe I should do that to Yugi. I don't know, for now I should just try to win the tournament I walked in to the balcony but Yugi was there day dreaming about me. I could tell because he talks while he day dreams. I heard him say something about my hair being snow white and my eyes being like sapphires in the night sky. I could feel myself blushing at his complements. Then there was a booming voice over the loud speaker "Could Cynthia and Yugi please enter the dueling arena!" Yugi snapped out of his day dream and saw me standing there. "Yami Yugi do you think she saw our day dream?" "She didn't have to see it she could hear you talking about it Yugi!" "Oh! Uh! Not good!" "C'mon Its time for our dual Yugi! "Uh, ok. So how long gave you been standing there?" "Long enough." I could feel him panicking

and talking to himself.

Chapter 14 I Beet Yugi Again

We made it to the dueling arena. Pegasus came to great us "Ah! I see young Cynthia already beet you six times Yugi. Well then let the dual begin!" We shuffled eachothers decks I barley shuffled Yugi's deck while he shuffled mine as if he had to it to save his life. "Let's dual!" "I'll go first! I draw and I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! With 1700 attack and 1000 Defence! Then I play the field spell Fusion Gate! You know what this card does Yugi!" "There's no way the dual just began!" "And now I spiecial summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And now I play three spell cards Black Pendant! I equip them to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon giving it an additional 1500 attack points so now my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has a total of 6000

attack points!" "6000 a-a-atack p-points I-I d-dint th-think it was possible!"

Yugi said in Terror "And now I attack your life points directly with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Your life points are now 2000! I attack your life points again with Neo the Magic Swordsman! Your life points are now down to 300!" "I'm down to 300 life points already I didn't even get a turn!" Yugi said angrily. "And I finish you by playing the spell card De-Fusion and now you loose 500 life point for each of my Black Pendents that are in my grave yard! I win... again! That's six to four."

Chapter 15 Yami Yugi Kisses Me

"Ah! Good work Cynthia! Your next dual will be tomorrow. And your opponent will stay a secret until your dual tomorrow." "Ok!" "So Yugi what do you think of my hair? Be honest!" "Well Cynthia your hair is...as...white...as...snow." Yugi said cringing as he answered my question. Tea walked in holding hands with Seto. When they saw us they quickly let go of eachothers hands befor me and Yugi saw them. Before I left for my room in the castle without thinking I said "Amo te!" Witch in Latin means: I love you. The next day I was informed that Pegasus was going to be my opponent. This was it if I beet Pegasus I would have won the tournament but until then I ran into Yugi who out of no where recited a poem to me: Roses are red Violets are blue and I hope you know that I really love you. Then Yugi and Yami Yugi switched places and then Yami Yugi recited a poem to me too: I love you I hope you know I do because without you my life is through. I thanked them for there lovely poems

and stared into there blue and purple eyes then Yami Yugi began to lean in to

kiss me. I wanted to pull away but his soft hands and sweet voice hypnotized me

so much so that I just went with it.

Chapter 16 I Dual Pegasus

When he broke the kiss he remembered that we only knew each other for a short time. He apologized and began to walk away. I stopped him and I said "Don't be sorry." then I hugged him and then went to go have my dual against Pegasus. But Yugi stopped me by saying "Be careful Cynthia he has the millennium eye and can see your cards the instant you see them." "Ok! I'll be fine." reassuring him. Time came for my dual against Pegasus. Pegasus didn't shuffle my deck while I barley shuffled his deck. "If you don't mind Cynthia I'll go first. I draw! And I summon Toon Alligator and now I play the spell card Toon World! I pay 1000 life points to activate Toon World! Your turn Cynthia!" "I draw! And I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! And I play the field spell Fusion Gate! And special summon Black Skull Dragon!" "Two monsters in one turn! How is that possible?" "And I destroy your Toon Alligator with Neo the Magic Swordsman with 1700 attack! Your life points are now 7100! I attack you directly with Black Skull Dragon! You are now down to 3900 life points!" "Thank you for playing Fusion Gate Cynthia! Now I can summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon! Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon has the same attack and defense as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but my toon is cuter! And now my toon attacks directly! You are now down to 3500 life points!"

Chapter 17 I Defeat Pegasus

"My turn Pegasus! I special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" "Ha! You dragon is evenly matched with my dragon!" "Not for long Pegasus! I play three Black Pendants and equip them to my Ultimate Dragon along with two Dragon Treasure cards so now my Ultiate Dragon has 6600 attack points. And now I destroy your Toon Dragon! You are now down to 5000 life points Pegasus! And I defeat you by using the spell card De-Fusion and use it on Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and special summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragons! And because of the special effect of Black Pendant you lose 500 life points for each one in my grave yard! You are now down to 3500 life points and I end this dual by attacking you with two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! I win, Pegasus!" "Good job Cynthia you my now have what ever you want." "I want Joey to get $3000! Pegasus." "Ok, $3000 it is then!"

Chapter 18 Seto,Tea,Me,and Yugi

As we were walking out of the dual arena I was talking to Yugi and Tea "Yugi, Tea. You know those foot prints and those symbols you found." "Yeah, Cynthia. What about them?" "I. Well, I made them." "What!" Tea and Yugi said in confusion. "Well you see I have this gift, that

allows me to summon Dual Monsters into the real world. And so that night I summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon to fly me to a cave high up in the mountains and to protect me wile I slept." "You can do what now!" "You heard my right." "So I did see a Blue Eyes White Dragon fly away." "Yes Tea you did." "You didn't think telling me that little fact wasn't important, before I kissed you Cynthia!" Yami Yugi said in shock forgetting he was out and not Yugi. "You did what!" Tea yelled at Yugi. "Oh Tea don't act so surprised! I followed you following

Seto, and then kissing him." "Seto you can come out now!" I said into the hallway. "Fine I'll come out. Just please don't summon your dragon." "I won't, it's ok Seto."

Chapter 19 The Two Couples

As I explained everything to Seto, Tea, and Yami Yugi it turned out that now me and Yami Yugi were a couple and Seto and Tea were a couple too. So Yami Yugi and I went to spend the night in my room wile Seto and Tea went to Seto's room to spend the night in. As I was falling

asleep in Yami Yugi's arms someone knocked me out with something and took me away. "Good morning Cynthia! Cynthia? Where are you Cynthia? Tea, Seto did you two see Cynthia?" "No Yami Yugi, she probably summoned a Dual monster and flew off somewhere." "Without leaving a note are something like that!" "It's ok Yami Yugi we'll help you find some of those symbols or something like that." "Ok let's go then!" Yami Yugi said worried and a little depressed. As Yami Yugi, Tea, and Seto looked for me they found nothing. "Seto, Tea please tell me you found something? Please tell me you found SOMETHING!" "Sorry Yami Yugi but we didn't find anything." "No! We have to find something, anything!" Yami Yugi said in panic and in terror.

Chapter 20 Cynthia's missing

"Let's go see Pegasus Yami Yugi." "Ok Tea! Let's go." "Pegasus did you see Cynthia?" "Uh, no Yami Yugi I did not see Cynthia. I thought she was with you three." "Can you try to find her

with your Millennium Eye?" "I could try Yami Yugi. But I don't guarantee anything." "You have to try!" "Ok Yami Yugi, just calm down. I see her with her legs and wrists tied up and her mouth is taped shut. Her deck is on a table a few feet away." "But where is she?" "She's in a dark room, I can't see much. Ah! Who are you?" "What happened Pegasus?" Yami Yugi said with concern "Tea, Seto, Yami Yugi I know where she is now but we have to be carful there is a terrible danger there." "Ok so where is she?" "She's in a cave high up in the mountains." "I think she's been there before!" "What makes you say that Yami Yugi." "Tea you remember when she said she found a nice cave to spend the night in?" "Yeah Yami Yugi I do remember! Just one thing where is the cave?" "I don't know Tea. Hay wats that up there?" "It looks like Blue Eyes White Deagon!" "Hay Yami Yugi didn't Cynthia say something about it's the symbols that summon the Dual Monsters?" "Yeah she did didn't she!" "Seto's right let's go to the symbols where she was two nights ago." "Ok! Let's go everyone!" as they made it to the

symbols Yami Yugi summoned Dark Magician, Curse of Dragon, Winged Dragon of the

Fortress Number One, and Magician of Black Chaos. The Dual Monsters picked everyone up and flew them to the area Blue Eyes White Dragon was circling. Blue Eyes stopped them thinking they were intruders and were trying to hurt me. Yami Yugi explained to the dragon that they were trying to help me and Blue Eyes let them go in. "Look there she is!" Yami Yugi said with cheer. As Yami Yugi untied me he asked me who did this. "You won't believe it, but Gazoburo did this to me." I said going closer to Yami Yugi.

Chapter 21 Gazoburo

Yami Yugi noticed the wounds on my arms and legs. "What happened to you?" "Gazoburo summoned Armored Dragon Lv. 3 and Masked Dragon and had them attack me as he left me laying here. He said something about me helping his son fall in love. Do you know what he

means by that?" "He'll pay for this!" Yami Yugi said beginning to cry. Seto was stering off into the distsance. "Wats wrong Seto?" "Oh! Hi Tea nothings wrong. Its just that Gazuburo is my father." "What Gazuburo is your father!" "Yes Tea he is my father. And now he is mad that I fell in love with you and will probably try to get rid of you Tea. Because I love you." Yami Yugi carried me out of the cave. And he carried me as Blue Eyes White Dragon took us to

Pegasus's castle. "I'm glad you made it back!" "Glad to be back Pegasus! Uh. Yami Yugi, your still carrying me." "Cynthia lets get some bandages on those scratches." "Ok Pegasus." Yami Yugi carried me to the medical room. And helped me put on the bandages. "Do you mind me putting on your bandages, Cynthia?" "No, not really Yami Yugi. Do you mind if I just called you Yami?" "No not at all!"

Chapter 22 Back Home

"Well I'd hate to see you four go!" "It's ok Pegasus! We'll see you soon!" I said cheering Pegasus up. On the helicopter ride home I talked with Yami and, Tea and Seto were talking about Gazaburo the man that kidnapped me. "Yami, I love you." "I love you too Cynthia." "Tea can I ask you something?" "Sure what do want to know about?" "Wats love Tea?" "Well I

don't really know. But I'm sure you would know it when you feel it." "Well Tea I think I love you." "I love you too Seto.". We made it home and Tristan was waiting there for us. "Uh! Yami can I come out now?" "Yami what did you do to Yugi?" "Uh! Nothing Cynthia!" I could tell he was lying so I hooked my dragon necklace around his Millennium Puzzle. My soul left my body and entered the Millennium Puzzle. I found Yugi locked in his mind. I let him out. And Yugi told me that Yami did this but we heard a voice coming from Yami's mind we busted

down the door to find Yami was strapped to a chair forced to watch something on a T.V. It was me and Yami or not Yami trying to wake me up. We untied the real Yami and asked him who did this and why. He didn't talk for a wile then out of no where he tried to strangle me. Yugi tried to get him off of me. While the good Yami saw hand marks forming on my body. Then he put his soul into the Millennium Puzzle too, he busted down the door that led to his mind he saw me laying there motionless with the other bad Yami was still strangling me the last

thing I saw before I passed out I saw the good Yami start to fight the bad Yami.

Chapter 23 My...Hero's

I woke up in my own mind. Yugi and Yami were talking to my Yami. I tried to tell them not to trust her but there was a gag over my mouth. Then my Yami walked in. "So Cynthia you thought that you could keep my trapped here didn't you.". She took off my gag I demanded to

see Yami and Yugi in private. She agreed to my request and she untied me and let them in. As Yugi and Yami raced in to see me they both started to franticly ask me questions like: Are you ok, How are you feeling. And other questions like that. "Yugi, Yami you have to trust me my Yami is evil! I cast a spell on the necklace to keep her here so she wouldn't destroy my life or anyone close to me!" "But she seems so nice Cynthia." "No, Yugi that's just here act! She really is evil! Now you two have to find a way to get me back to my body, before she takes over my body!" "Ok!" they both said. "Hay Yami Cynthia what are you doing?" "Oh, nothing Yugi." "Ok Cynthia what do you need to get back to your body?" "I need the chalk she is using." "Seto what happened to Yami and Cynthia?" "I don't know Tea. Do you think there ok?" "I hope so Seto."

24 My...Hero's Part 2

"Yami I'm going to teleport myself into the Puzzle, ok. When I get there You and Yugi need to be on the circle in here but bring that magic eraser so I can close the portal and my Yami cannot follow us." "Ok I'll do my best Cynthia!". Yugi and Yami got me the chalk and the eraser I teleported myself into the Puzzle. "Ok, Yugi let's go!" "Ok Yami!" Yami and Yugi

went through the portal. They gave me the eraser and I erased the circle so my Yami couldn't follow us. "Ok I'll put myself back into my body after I'm gone you should be able to switch whenever you want." "Yugi do you want to take control for a wile?" "No it's ok you can stay in control Yami." "Well now you know my big secret Yami. My Yami is evil." "It's ok I don't remember anything from my past life!" "Oh, well that sucks."

Chapter 25 Battle City

As we were walking into my house I saw a package with my, Seto's, Joey's, and Yami's names on it. It was an invitation to the new tournament, Battle City! "Uhg! We just came back from

Dualist Island!" Yami said tired and exhausted. "Yay, guys look! The tournament is being held in the near by city. So now me and Tristan can come with you!" "Yay! Tea can officially come now!" Seto said in cheer. So we began to go to Battle City Yami carried me more than half there wile Seto carried Tea all the way there and then some. "Seto you can put me down now." "Are you sure Tea?" "Yes, Seto. I'm sure." Tea was a little wobbly when Seto first put her down. "Yami, can I ask you something?" "Sure Cynthia. What is it?" "I didn't tell you

the whole truth back in Dualist Island. I can't only summon the Dual Monsters I can well, sometimes." "What is it Cynthia?" "I can sometimes become the Dual Monsters." "Is that all? Theres no reason to be ashamed about that, you have a special gift." "Yami." "Yes, Cynthia." "Can you switch with Yugi? He hasn't been out in days." "Ok Cynthia. I'll switch with him.". There was a bright light beginning to surround Yami, then the light went down and I saw Yugi. He nearly fell to the ground because he was in The Puzzle for so long I caught him before

he hit the ground but catching him hurt my arms and legs. We both hit the ground

and we started to laugh. "Ok! Let's win this tournament!"

Chapter 26 Yami's missing?

There was a blimp over head. "Welcome to the Battle City tournament! There are six located cards for you to get to the finals you will need all six! Good luck dualists!" the booming voice said from the blimp. "Well I guess it's time to start this dual tournament!" "Ok Yugi! Um,

could you help me around until I can walk around on my own?" "Ok. But don't you want Yami to help you?" "No. He's been helping me all week and he looked tired." As Yugi helped me helped me into the city we came across a few dualists and they challenged me to a dual. Yugi dueled them for me when I was to weak, he used my deck, and I instructed him on what cards to use and when. We came across Mai and she challenged me to a dual. "Ok Mai I except your challenge!" "Cynthia your to weak to dual Mai." "I am not to weak to dual Yugi!" I said as I cringed in pain. "But Cynthia! Your in to much pain! I'll dual Mai in your name I'll even use

your deck, and you can tell me what to play." "Mai do mind if Yugi duels you with my deck in my name? I'll tell him what cards to use and when." "It's ok Cynthia I under stand. I don't mind." "Let's dual!"

Chapter 27 I Dual Mai

"You can go first Cynthia." "Thank you Mai!" "Ok first I set Negate Attack face down, then activate the field spell Fusion Gate, then fusion summon Black Meteor Dragon in attack mode, then summon Neo the Magic Swordsman." "My turn! I summon D.D Warrior Lady! I end my turn." "Ok Yugi special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then have Neo the Magic Swordsman attack D.D Warrior Lady." Neo the Magic Swordsman and D.D Warrior Lady were removed from play "Now attack her directly with Black Meteor Dragon ok now her life points are now 4300. One more attack Yugi have Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack her directly, and end this dual!" "Wow! Ok you win Cynthia! Good job!" "Thank...Ow! My leg it hurts so much!" As Yugi and Mai carried me to the hospital I could have swore I saw Yami. He was calling for me and asking, begging me for my help. And Yami's leg was hurt too, it seemed that the more Yami got hurt the more of his pain I feel. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. I felt like

something sharp scratched my back. I saw Yami with the same wounds, I tried asking him what's going on but he faded away saying "I'm sorry!".

Chapter 28 The Search For Yami

"Are you ok? Cynthia? Cynthia can you hear me?" "Huh, Yugi, is that you? Yami? Yami! He needs my help!" "Cynthia, Yami's fine. I'll switch with him to show you he's ok." There was a bright light. Yugi couldn't switch with Yami! Because Yami wasn't there. Yugi just stayed in

control of their body. "Cynthia do you know what happened to Yami?" "No Yugi, I don't know what happened to Yami but I know that if he gets hurt I feel the same pain." "Well, Cynthia I guess that explains the claw marks on your back." "I guess so Yugi." "Yugi I might know how to find Yami. You'll have to go to my house and get my spell book." "Your spell book? Ok where is it Cynthia?" "It's on my desk in my room. And don't worry about my parents they'll let you in." "Ok I'll go get your spell book Cynthia!" As Yugi was walking over to my house he

noticed a lot of cats the more he got closer to my house. "Jeez there sure are a lot of cats around here. They weren't here before." As Yugi approached my house all the cats started to growl at him. "Um. Is there someone home? Cynthia sent me here to get her spell book." The doors to my house slowly began to open, as Yugi walked into my house my mom and my dad appeared out of no where. "Uh, are you Cynthia's parents?" "Yes we are. How do you know our Cynthia? Oh! Your Yugi Moto aren't you?" "Well Cynthia sent me here to bring her spell book to her. And yes I am Yugi." "Well Yugi why didn't Cynthia come get it herself?" "Cynthia's in the hospital, she got kidnapped and then was attacked by Armored Dragon Lv. 3

and Masked Dragon." "Ok. So why does she need her spell book?" "My yami is missing. And the more he gets hurt the more she gets hurt too. And she told me she might be able to find him if she had her spell book." "Oh, then go right on up to her room. It's the last room of the entire upper level. Just don't enter any other rooms up there. Cynthia was so paranoid she set so many fake rooms and traps even we can't enter." "Uh ok." "Remember Yugi do not enter any other rooms until you reach the very last room up there." "Ok thanks for the

tip!"

Chapter 29 It's a Maze

"Cynthia's parents forgot to tell me it was a maze up here. Well I guess I have to find her room. And her room is probably at the end of the maze, but where is the end." As Yugi was walking through the maze he noticed that the main coloring of the upper level was blue, white, black, and red. "I have a bad feeling about this. I swear that picture looked at me." "All of these pictures and paintings are really weird." the ground starts to shake "Rawer!" "What was that? It seemed to have come from over there." As Yugi came closer to the rawering in the cold dark and damp maze it seemed the closer he got to the rawering the warmer, brighter and louder it got. The ear piercing cries were getting louder and louder with each passing step that Yugi took. "What! That's Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black

Dragon! But who are they battling? It looks like Blue Eyes is battling a blue dragon with white eyes. And Red Eyes is battling a red dragon with black eyes. Are they battling their opposites?" Blue Eyes was scratching and biting it's opposite and Red Eyes was scratching and biting it's opposite. Yugi tried to sneak passed the battling dragons, but it was too dangerous to go by them.

Chapter 30 Hall of the Opposites

Yugi thought that if he summoned a monster of his own he could beet all of them. He noticed one of his cards glowing. But it wasn't his, it was Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "What! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon how did you get into my deck?" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon summoned it's self. "Yugi!" it screamed "Cynthia put me in your deck to help you get through here!" it said in a deep and ear piercing scream. "Uh, ok Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack all of them!" Blue eyes attacked and defeated all of the monsters there. "Hurry Yugi they'll only be gone for a short wile!" Yugi ran across where the dragons where battling. Only to find something worse, Himself! "Uh, Oh! Not good!" Yugi squeaked. "Ah! Yugi in order to pass me you will have to win a dual against me." "A dual, Ok!" "Great! Just one thing, I have the same deck as you!" As I was laying in my hospital bed I could feel that Yugi was going to dual his opposite. "Arg! Yugi I'll help you. I'll send you my deck!" I said to myself. Yugi's deck began to glow and he saw that he had my deck and not his. "Perfect!" He thought to himself. "I might have given Yugi the perfect hand to win the dual." I said to myself. "You can go first Yugi!" "Thanks opposite Yugi! I play the field card Fusion Gate! Then I special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! I attack you directly with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Your down to 3500 life points! And I attack you directly again with Neo the Magic Swordsman!" "No! Now I'm down to 1800 life points!" "Not for long opposite Yugi! I play the spell card De-Fusion! And special summon three Blue Eyes White Dragons! And attack you directly one last time!" "You win Yugi. You may pass." "Thank you opposite Yugi."

Chapter 31 My Room

After a few more hallways Yugi finally made it to my room. "Finally!" Yugi said in cheer. Yugi approached my desk and saw five to ten different spell books. But then another card began to glow. It was Petite Dragon this time. Petite Dragon came out from it's card. "Hi, Petite

Dragon! Do you know where the right spell book is?" Petite Dragon nodded yes and

started to get one of the spell books and handed it to Yugi. "Thank you Petite Dragon!" Yugi began to walk out of my room but Petite Dragon stopped him and took the book away from him. Petite Dragon showed a spell to Yugi. The spell was to teleport the user to where ever they want. "Thanks again Petite Dragon!" Yugi looked at the spell and started to say the spell. "Me cor meum desiderio!" then Yugi began to flout right out of my house. Without control he began to fly towards the hospital that I was staying in. He magically appeared in my room. "I

see you found my spell book. Did the monsters that sent you help?" "What you sent them to me?" "Yes of course I did I sent you Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Petite Dragon. Oh and my deck for that dual against your opposite." "You did that? Well thanks Cynthia! But what was that spell I said to get here mean?" "Oh do you mean me cor meum disdierio?" "Uh, yeah I do. So what does that mean Cynthia?" "It means, take me to my hearts desire." "Ok. So how do we find Yami?" "Easy Yugi! Just hold onto my hand. Desiderium nostri nos ad! "What did you say Cynthia?" "Take us to our hearts desire." "Ok. So why can't I let go of your hand?" "Just watch and see. My mouth began to one past the limits of the human body and then I shot out a black and purple orb into the air. Then the orb transformed into a portal I held onto Yugi's hand and jumped in to the portal. Yugi was trying to climb me the first few minutes that we were in there. "Why is there no ground?" "Uh, yeah about that. That's why I told you to hold onto my hand. This way of traveling was meant for me because I can grow wings and fly but seeing as how you can't fly you'll just fall forever."

Chapter 32 My World

"What is this place Cynthia?" "This is my world Yugi. I can create or destroy everything and anything here." Meanwhile back in Dualist City. "Good job Seto! Now you only need three more located cards!" "Thank you Tea! Your whats keeping me going." "Seto do you know were Yami and Cynthia are?" "No Tea I dont know were they are." "Lets go find them

and see how they are doing." "Ok Tea I need a break after that last dual." Back in my world. "Cynthia what's happening to you?" "Oh, that. That's nothing I'm just getting my scales." "Scales?" "Yeah Yugi you'll get them too eventually. The more you come here the shorter tome it takes for you to get them." "Ok. Just one thing your talons are hurting me." "Oh, sorry about that. You'll have to ride my back for now." "Ok?" "Here we are get ready for a major head ache." "Ok I'm not going to like this am I?" "No not really. But you get used to it." As we

entered a small hole we saw Yami being held down with glowing chains. "Yugi don't touch the..." Yugi tried to get the chains off of him but he just got shocked and thrown back. "Are you ok Yugi? I tried to tell you not to touch them." "Yeah I'm ok Cynthia. I should have listened to you. Uh, Cynthia what are you doing? Won't you just get shocked too?" "Not shocked, I'll just feel a little sting that's all." "Ok Cynthia. But how are you planning to do that?" "Well first off Yugi this is not the first set of enchanted chains I had to deal

with and second I can turn into a dragon!" "A dragon!" Yami and Yugi both said

confused. "Yes a dragon. Oh, and Yami I'm sorry if I burn or scratch you on accident. I don't really have control over my self when I turn into a dragon." "Uh, ok Cynthia we'll watch out for you." "One more thing guys. When I'm a dragon my name is Anguis not Cynthia."

Chapter 33 We Save Yami

I smashed through the chains with my claws. There was millions of tiny chain pieces flying everywhere. I noticed a fairly large piece flying towards Yugi. It was to big for him to

dodge. "Anguis help!" Yugi quickly cried in fear. I rushed towards him and blocked the chain piece with my wing. Yugi flew back from the wind that my wing caused. I caut him with my tail just before he went through the portal we came in. "Thank you Anguis." "It's no problem." I roared with my deep voice practically destroying the entire building. "Thank you Cynthia! I mean Anguis." "No problem. Are you ok though Yami?" "Yeah I am." Yugi and Yami both climbed on my back. Yami blushed at the fact that he had to stratal my back to keep from

falling into infinite nothingness. "It's ok Yami. I don't mind you two riding on my back. But if you'd rather I could carry you in my hand." Yugi franticly told Yami not to do that. And that my talons might hurt him. "Oh and Yami could you please tell Yugi to stop kicking me? Just because practically nothing can hurt me with my dragon scales it doesn't mean that I can't feel him kicking me or that it's not annoying." I made another portal to the hospital as we entered the hospital I turned into my human form. As I landed into my bed Yami noticed that

I had new and worse wounds. He called for a nurse, a nurse came running in. She checked my vitals and then rushed me to another area of the hospital. Yami and Yugi tried to keep up with the army of nurses rushing me to emergency room but they were stopped in their tracks after a few doors. Yugi called Tea and tolled her where we were and what was going on. "Seto we have to go to the hospital!" "Why Tea? What's going on? Is Cynthia or one of the others hurt?" "Seto! Cynthia's in the emergency room! She's hurt bad Yugi told me that we have to go

there, now!" "Ok let's go Tea!"

Chapter 34 A War Between Yami And Yugi

As Tea and Seto arrived at the hospital they noticed that everyone seemed gray and lifeless except for Yami and Yugi. "Yami look it's Tea and Seto! Let's hurry up and get them in the one spot where the I don't know what affects them too." "Right!" Yami said trying to keep from collapsing. Yami and Yugi escorted Tea and Seto to the area that wasn't gray. "Yami, Yugi! You two have your own body's!" "Tea's right Yami we have separate body's." "Oh, yeah we do, don't we." Yami said gloomily. "What's wrong Yami..." Tea said as the grayness turned to blackness. And demons and other disturbing figures started to float around the blackness. "Yami, what's going on?" "I don't know guys.". Two figures came into view they looked kinda like Yami and Yugi! They were dueling each other and arguing about something. They were arguing about who is going to rescue Cynthia! She was being held to a wall with chains and there were strange markings on the wall. The figures be gan to fade away. Tea and Seto just looked confused at Yami and Yugi. "Seto, do you know what just happened?" "Unfortunately I do not Tea.". As everyone just looked at each other confused then there was an ear piercing beep. And only Yami, Yugi, and Seto had an intense pain in their chests. Tea rushed to see what was wrong with them but every time she tried to help them their pain just got worse. The pain went away and then Yami, Yugi, and Seto began to argue at each other. Tea was even more confused at what was going on. She tried to get Seto to stop and tell her what is going on but he just yelled at her in some foreign language. Then she had an idea. She remembered to when she first kissed Seto and remembered that it practically made him lose all thought. She kissed Seto again and he broke out of the trance. Seto was going to explain what they were saying then Yami tackled Yugi and they started to fight. And they started to really hurt each other. "Tea we have to separate them and fast before they hurt each other." "Right!" Yami and Yugi were yelling disturbing things at each other as they were being separated.

Chapter 35 Nothing Happened

Tea and Seto were dragging Yami and Yugi apart from each other. Then they began to cry something that sounded like Cynthia's dead. Tea and Seto tried to calm them down. A small path appeared in the blackness. Just big enough for them all to walk side by side. "Help, help me." a dark and raspy voice said coming from where the path was leading. "C'mon Tea it looks like this is the only way to go." "Ok Seto. But what about Yami and Yugi?" "Well we'll just have to take them with us." "RIght! But Seto we'll have to stand between them so they don't hurt each other." they all walked down the path, to find themselvs in my room. When they saw me, everything went back to normal. The docters came back to life and the nurces came back to life and resumed rushing around. They stopped when my heart beat started again on the EKG. "Yami, Yugi, those figures you saw are what's to happen in the future. So to stop you two from killing each other I will earase your memory about ever meeting me." "Wait Cynthia! Why would you do that? We could prevent it from happening." Yami protested. "I'm sorry Yami, but no matter what you do it will come out the same way. unless I earace your memory. Everyones memory." a bright flash came from me and Yami, Yugi, Tea, Seto, Joey, Tristen, and Mai all woke up in a park. I was watching them. Earacing thier memory earaced part of mine. They all walked to thier homes not saying a word. "Good bye my friends." I said to myself.

The end. ;0)~

Auther note: Yes, I know the chaptera sre short, very short. Please excuse some errors this was my very first story. And I am new to posting stories to this web site. Or any web site. Either way I hope you at least read one chaper of my horible story. And please leave a review be it positive or negitive I'll appreciate any review. Thank you for at least clicking on my story. I almost forgot I do **not **own anything in this story. I repete I do **not **own anything in this story except for the horible and messed up plot. ;0)~


End file.
